The Week That Changed Lelouch's Life
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch is an eccentric college who's treated like a weirdo by his fellow students, but he bonds with a fellow eccentric student.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. This story takes place in a separate continuity than the anime and my other stories.

Lelouch Lamperouge finished high school and was about to go to Ashford College. He walked into his college dorm for the first time. Lelouch thought that school was boring, so he had an unexcited look on his face. He didn't want to continue going to school. He agreed to go to college, because he didn't have much else going on in his life.

Milly Ashford showed Lelouch around the building. Milly was in her usual excited mood and Lelouch was in his usual don't care mood. Lelouch moped around while saying, "Milly, can't things ever get exciting around here?"

Milly replied, "I can show you your dorm room. Will that excite you?"

Lelouch said, "That depends on how epic my room is. Is there laser rays and broken chairs in there?"

Milly replied, "No."

Milly showed Lelouch the room. Lelouch looked around and saw how clean the room was. Lelouch was a slob, so he wasn't used to being in a clean room. He asked, "Will I have to have a dumb roommate?"

Milly said, "Everybody at the dorm has a roommate." Lelouch angrily groaned. Milly said, "However, we're still having a hard time finding somebody who will agree to be your roommate."

Even though Lelouch wanted his own room, he was offended that nobody wanted to be his roommate. He asked, "How could nobody tolerate being roommates with me? I'm the coolest and hottest dude in the history of anime."

Milly replied, "You tend to make a mess and throw stuff out the window. That type of stuff tends to scare people away."

Lelouch said, "But I was the most popular student in high school."

Milly replied, "Yeah, but you also got more detentions than any student has ever gotten."

Lelouch laid down on his new bed and smugly said, "Well, it seems like I'll get my own room, until someone realizes how great I am."

A few hours later Lelouch walked out of his room. He heard a nice sounding song, so he started dancing in the hallway. He accidentally knocked a few vases to the ground. He threw the vases out the window.

Lelouch bumped into his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi. Lelouch said, "Hi bro. What's up doc?"

Suzaku replied, "Nothing too unusual. I checked into my new room."

Lelouch asked, "Who's your roommate?"

Suzaku answered, "Rivalz."

Lelouch replied, "Wow, that was a desperate person to pick for a roommate."

Suzaku sarcastically said, "Thanks a lot."

Lelouch patted Suzaku on the back and replied, "You're always welcome. I haven't found anybody that wants to be my roommate."

Suzaku responded, "Lelouch, you're a really cool to be friends with, but I can understand why people wouldn't want to be roommates with you. You get too chaotic."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of eloquence." He continued dancing.

Suzaku saw Lelouch's bizarre dance moves and asked, "What are you doing?"

Lelouch said, "I'm hearing this catchy song. It makes me want to show off my impressive dance moves."

Suzaku replied, "Your dance moves are horrible."

Lelouch asked, "Why are we friends? We don't seem to get along."

Suzaku replied, "Good point. I hope to see you around, but this best friend thing isn't really working out. I hope you find a roommate that can tolerate your antics." He walked away.

Lelouch did some more chaotic dance moves and accidentally bumped into Shirley Fenette. Lelouch said, "I'm sorry about not being more careful."

Shirley replied, "It's okay."

Lelouch asked, "Do you like your new room?"

Shirley answered, "Yes, I'm roommates with Sophie. She's a nice friend. Who are you roommates with?"

Lelouch said, "Nobody has agreed to be my roommate yet."

Shirley felt sorry for Lelouch. She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Lulu, do you feel lonely?"

Lelouch replied, "Nah, I'm so awesome that I feel like I'm more than one person."

Shirley giggled and said, "You're kind of silly." She paused and said, "However, if you get lonely, I can help you."

Shirley had a crush on Lelouch, but Lelouch didn't notice that. Lelouch continued hearing nice sounding songs, so he said, "I'm going to find out what this wonderful music is about. Excuse me Shirley."

Lelouch found out that the music was coming from a nearby dorm room. Lelouch wasn't exactly the prince of manners, so he burst in without knocking. He looked inside and saw a green haired woman listening to music on her computer.

The woman, named C. C., saw Lelouch and jokingly said, "It seems like bursting in is the new way of politely greeting a stranger."

Lelouch felt embarrassed about it. He said, "I'm sorry. I heard the excellent singing, so I wanted to find out what it was."

C. C. replied, "I was listening to old Tony Jay songs."

Lelouch didn't know who that was so he nodded and said, "Um, okay then. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge."

C. C. shook Lelouch's hand and replied, "I'm C. C."

Lelouch asked, "Does that stand for Creative Control?"

C. C. jokingly replied, "Well, I am quite creative and it's hard to control it."

Lelouch looked at C. C.'s face. He had never seen a more beautiful looking face before. He was far from subtle, so he said, "You're ridiculously beautiful."

C. C. almost always had a comeback prepared so she replied, "You're ridiculously hot."

Lelouch paused in confusion. He didn't know if C. C. had given him a compliment or if she was joking around. He asked, "Did you mean that?"

C. C. replied, "You complimented my looks first, so you have to answer first."

Lelouch started sweating while saying, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of entered your room. I should of knocked."

C. C. replied, "I don't mind, but you better explain my question."

Lelouch figured he had thought of a way to save himself from getting embarrassed. He smugly said, "You didn't ask a question."

C. C. asked, "Do you really think I'm ridiculously beautiful?"

Lelouch blushed with embarrassment. He said, "I wasn't trying to flirt with you or anything. I was surprised by your looks. Do you actually think I'm hot?"

C. C. replied, "I can't answer that, until you give me a real answer."

Lelouch sighed and said, "You're the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen."

C. C. replied, "And you're the hottest guy I've ever seen."

Lelouch was embarrassed and was expecting C. C. to feel the same way, but she laughed it off. Lelouch laughed too and said, "It seems like you're not subtle."

C. C. replied, "People hide their feelings all the time. I tend to just tell people how I feel. For example, I think you're super random and weird, but you have a certain charm that I can relate to."

Lelouch replied, "Then I'll tell you how I feel about you. I think you're super beautiful, unique, and you have a great choice of music." Lelouch looked around the room and asked, "Where's your roommate?"

C. C. answered, "Nobody wanted to be roommates with me."

Lelouch replied, "I have a similar problem. Milly's having a hard time finding anybody who can tolerate sharing a room with me." He looked over at C. C. and said, "I wish you were a guy, so that we can be roommates." He paused and said, "That was a dumb thing to say. I better get going. I'm sorry for bursting in here and for acting like a goofy hipster."

C. C. responded, "I actually enjoyed your company. Feel free to visit me again."

Lelouch said, "Okay then. I should learn to knock before entering. Good evening."

C. C. replied, "Good evening."

The next day was Lelouch and the other students' first day of college. Lelouch walked into his classroom. He tapped Suzaku and Rivalz on the heads and said, "I had a super weird evening."

Rivalz asked, "What happened?"

Lelouch said, "I went into a random person's room, because I heard great songs. There's this attractive young woman who's roommates with nobody and she's so better at witty remarks than I am."

Rivalz jokingly asked, "Do you have a new waifu?"

Lelouch said, "Rivalz, only speak when you have things of importance to say." Rivalz sighed, because he knew he wouldn't be talking for a few days.

Suzaku said, "I heard about the woman who doesn't have a roommate. Her name is C. C. She was a classmate of ours in our senior year of high school."

Lelouch replied, "I don't remember her."

Suzaku said, "You don't even remember my middle or last name."

Lelouch replied, "Your name isn't cool enough to remember."

Suzaku sarcastically said, "Your compliments are always appreciated."

C. C. walked into the classroom. She winked at Lelouch and went to her desk.

Lelouch looked at Suzaku and asked, "What did that wink mean? Was she flirting with me? Was she messing with me?"

Suzaku replied, "I don't know, but I think it's time to start focusing on classwork."

Lelouch sighed and said, "Whatever then."

A few hours later it was lunch time. Lelouch looked around the cafeteria for C. C., but he didn't see her. Lelouch assumed that C. C. was too much of a hipster to have lunch there.

Shirley walked up to Lelouch and said, "Hi Lulu. I know that you often eat lunch by yourself, so if you want some company I'd be honored to help you."

Lelouch was too hungry to run around and look for C. C., so he said, "Okay then."

Lelouch and Shirley sat down at one of the tables and started having lunch. Shirley was hoping that this would be her chance to ask out Lelouch, but his mind was barely focused on her. He was too busy enjoying his lunch and thinking about C. C. Shirley tried to ask Lelouch questions that would interest him, but he gave small, effortless answers.

C. C. walked by the cafeteria and was upset to see Shirley having lunch with Lelouch. Shirley said, "Lulu, there's a new movie I want to see and I was wondering if you'd like to see it with me."

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry Shirley, but I don't go to the movies with female friends. People might think we're dating and that'd be embarrassing for us." C. C. smiled and snuck away.

Shirley realized that Lelouch only thought of her as a friend. She said, "Okay Lulu."

Lelouch replied, "But I appreciate the offer. You're a nice friend."

Shirley responded, "You're welcome Lulu."

A few hours later school was done for the day. Lelouch searched the hallways for C. C., but he didn't see her. He had a disappointed look on his face.

Suzaku walked up to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Lelouch replied, "You claimed you didn't want to be my best friend anymore, so you don't seem like the type of person that'd care."

Suzaku said, "I'm sorry. I was being rude. Are you okay?"

Lelouch replied, "I just feel confused about this C. C. girl. I didn't realize that she was our classmate in our senior year. She's interesting."

Lelouch started walking back to his dorm room. He heard one of the Tony Jay songs that he had heard the previous day. Lelouch ran to C. C.'s room. He knocked on the door.

C. C. opened the door and said, "Different entrance."

Lelouch replied, "I like to keep things fresh. Also, I shouldn't of barged in last time, so I'm showing improvement."

C. C. started brushing her hair while asking, "So, what's the reason for your visit?"

Lelouch paused and realized he didn't know why he had come. He couldn't say it was because he missed her, because he had seen her throughout the school day. He said, "I'm afraid I don't know why I came. I heard that nice sounding song again and I just came running here."

C. C. replied, "You never answer questions, do you?"

Lelouch asked, "What do you mean?"

C. C. answered, "I asked you why you came here and you say a bunch of random words."

Lelouch could feel his pride being hurt while saying, "Fair enough. I wanted to see you again. I guess I find you interesting. Why did you wink at me earlier?"

C. C. said, "I can't explain that. Winks imply things."

Lelouch decided to fight fire with fire. He said, "You didn't give my question a real answer."

C. C. replied, "I just wanted to get your attention."

Lelouch said, "I must admit that I didn't we were classmates in our last year of high school. Did you notice me?"

C. C. replied, "I sure did. You were usually hanging out with the Student Council or in detention, so I didn't really get a chance to talk to you."

Lelouch said, "You listened to that Tony guy two days in a row. You must be a big fan."

C. C. replied, "You're the one who's a fan. I think the songs are good, but I just played them to get your attention."

Lelouch had a super surprised look on his face while asking, "What do you mean?"

C. C. answered, "In our senior year, you'd play that silly song about a woman and her lawyer obsessing over money. It seems like you didn't know the singer's name."

Lelouch replied, "I'm poor at remembering names." He paused and asked, "You've been playing these songs for me? You wanted me to come here?"

C. C. said, "Yes, I wanted to actually get to spend time with you."

Lelouch replied, "You could of just walked up to me after school."

C. C. said, "That wouldn't of been special enough. I wanted to give us memories that are special."

Lelouch was confused and surprised by what C. C. had told him. He asked, "Do you like me?"

C. C. said, "Duh."

Lelouch replied, "Hey, I was trying to ask you something important. What kind of like are you talking about?"

C. C. responded, "I want you to be my boyfriend."

Lelouch replied, "You sure are lacking at subtlety."

C. C. responded, "I'm sorry, but I relate to being an eccentric person that people ignore. I've felt a special connection to you for a long time."

Lelouch struggled to respond to that. He said, "Thank you sharing that information with me. I better get ready for our second school day. I'll see you tomorrow."

C. C. replied, "Hold on. What about a goodnight kiss?"

Lelouch asked, "Are you kidding me?"

C. C. said, "If you were romantic, you'd kiss me."

Lelouch replied, "I'm not a romantic type of person and I don't even know what our relationship is."

C. C. asked, "Wanna go out this Friday?"

Lelouch was embarrassed. He waved to C. C. and said, "I just need to go. Goodnight." C. C. winked at him. Once again, Lelouch didn't know what that meant. After Lelouch left, C. C. smirked at her own reflection. She could tell that Lelouch liked her and she hoped it was a romantic type of like.

The next day Lelouch went to his classroom. He nudged Suzaku and said, "C. C.'s driving me crazy. She's been playing those songs to get my attention and she asked me out."

Suzaku asked, "Do you have a crush on her?"

Lelouch said, "I've never felt so confused before." C. C. walked by Lelouch's desk and winked at him. Shirley saw that and tried to hide her jealously.

A few class periods later, Lelouch looked around the hallway and saw C. C. He walked up to her locker and said, "Hi C. C."

C. C. asked, "What's up?"

Lelouch said, "I don't know."

C. C. replied, "I see you're still giving out the fake answers."

Lelouch said, "I don't know most things about my life. I don't know what I want to do with my life."

C. C. looked at him and replied, "Lelouch, you need to realize what matters in your life and work to achieve what you want. You can't go around with your unknown feelings about things. You need to be bold."

Lelouch responded, "Okay then. I do want to go out with you Friday night and I'd love to be your boyfriend."

C. C. used a folder to cover up her fangirl smile. She put the folder down and kissed Lelouch on the cheek. Lelouch and C. C. blushed at each other. She whispered to him, "I have lunch in the janitor's closet. You're welcome to have lunch with me."

A few hours later Lelouch and C. C. met up at the broom closet. C. C. faced the janitor and said, "I finally found somebody worthy of sharing this secret lunch place with me."

The janitor saw that it was Lelouch and replied, "You're both freaks, so you seem like a perfect ship."

Lelouch looked offended while asking, "Freaks?"

C. C. said, "He's as judgmental as everybody else in this dumb school." She sat down in the broom closet and said, "Join me."

Lelouch sat next to her and asked, "Why do you have lunch in this weird place?"

C. C. said, "Because I'm a weirdo. I don't want to do anything normally. I want to be a witch."

Lelouch replied, "If you're gonna be a weird witch, then I'm gonna be a freaky warlock." C. C. smiled at Lelouch and kissed him on the lips. Lelouch kissed her back.

C. C. said, "We better not kiss at school. We could get in so much trouble."

Lelouch replied, "I get detentions all the time for the all the stuff I break and throw out the window. The only thing in this school that I care about and love is sitting next to me and that would be you." C. C. hugged Lelouch and cried tears of happiness.

After school, Lelouch walked by Suzaku and said, "Yes, I do have a crush on C. C."

Suzaku asked, "So you're going to start dating her?"

Lelouch said, "Yes, I think I'm starting to discover what I want my life to be. I'm going to do something big and daring. It might be the biggest risk that I've ever taken in my life."

Suzaku nervously asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch winked and said, "That's a secret."

A few days later Lelouch and C. C. went on a date at a fast food place. They both dressed casually. After ordering, they sat down at one of the tables and held hands with each other. Lelouch said, "I'm glad that you asked me out."

C. C. replied, "I hope you're not so shy everytime I ask you out."

Lelouch stubbornly said, "I wasn't shy. I just needed to sort out my emotions." C. C. rolled her eyes.

One of the employees came to the table and said, "Here's the weird dinner you ordered. No offense, but you two are outcasts."

Lelouch said, "Everybody judges me. C. C., before I met you, I felt like I was alone in the world. Even the people that liked me didn't understand me. You're the only person who truly is like me."

C. C. replied, "Nobody is exactly similar."

Lelouch said, "True, but we're pretty close. We both scared everybody away from being our roommates."

C. C. replied, "Yeah, it's great to have my own room."

Lelouch said, "I couldn't really stand to be roommates with anybody."

C. C. jokingly replied, "Too bad we aren't the same gender. We could have been outcast roommates together."

Lelouch played with C. C.'s hair while saying, "I'm ready to give your questions real answers."

C. C. decided to not bother with the easy questions. She asked, "Do you love me?"

Lelouch confidently and quickly answered, "Yes, I'm in love with you."

C. C.'s heart warmed up, because of Lelouch's answer. She asked, "Do you think we could be soulmates?"

Lelouch said, "One hundred percent of me thinks we are."

C. C. said, "I hope this doesn't vain, but how beautiful am I?"

Lelouch replied, "Nobody's more beautiful. Only Naoko Satomi could paint something as beautiful as you."

C. C. said, "Lelouch, I'm going to be honest. I'm not the type of person that wants to have several relationships. I know we're young, but I feel ready for a relationship that'll last forever. I'm so tired of being alone."

Lelouch replied, "I feel the same way. Since I answered three of your questions, I want you to answer something for me."

C. C. responded, "You can ask three questions."

Lelouch said, "I only have one question." He got down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

C. C. screamed, "Yes!" The employees and customers covered their ears.

Lelouch put a plastic ring on C. C.'s finger and said, "I couldn't afford a real ring."

C. C. replied, "I don't need a fancy to ring to symbolize my love for you. My heart is permanent evidence of that."

Lelouch said, "Listen, instead of you changing your last name, I was thinking we both change our last names to something I made up."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch said, "Zero. The name symbolizes that most people consider us zeroes, but we consider each other the number one best thing."

C. C. hugged Lelouch and replied, "Then we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Zero." Thanks to their boldness and to Tony Jay's wonderful singing voice, Lelouch and C. C. went from lonely students to the happiest engaged couple in the world.


End file.
